Icecream
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Who knew Sasuke actually liked icecream? sorta SasuLee. challenge fic.


**D: WHAT!? SASUKE!? I've never ever read a fan fiction with Lee been paired with Sasuke, so here you go! Sasuke x Lee, yes. I don't have any reviews sept for one person, who I really love right now for my other ones so far, so I don't know how many more I can be bothered doing XwX I feel like doing a hurt comfort fan fiction like the one with Neji and Lee, well yeah that was a tiny bit hurt comfort…okay, not all that much. I'm a sucker for fluffy goodness. **

**But hardcore will come sometimes soon!...I swear, but only if you guys want hardcore stuffs, I dunno :/  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Tara**

**(P.s LOLLOL Icecream we all love it 3) **

---

Ice-cream

Ice cream was one of Sasuke's favorite foods, it was tasty, cold, and left a tingling feeling in your mouth, what else could be better? He never admitted it to anyone, but he loved ice-cream.

What he didn't like was having to watch someone eat it. A flick of the tongue, then swallow, a flick of the tongue, then swallow, he couldn't help but watch as the boy continued to eat his ice-cream.

Next time he would be sure not to agree to go over to Lee's house.

His tongue flickered over his own mouth, and tasted the edge of his lips. He was getting hungry. Just as he was about to look away, his stomach grumbled and Lee's head instantly shot up.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Do you want some?" Lee asked, smiling as he presented the cone in front of him.

Banana and chocolate, Sasuke's favorite.

Unfortunately he couldn't accept it. Choking down his hunger, he shook his head as emotionless as possible. Lee gave another nudge of his cone, and only took it away when Sasuke shook his head again.

Lee brought it back to his mouth and flickered a tongue across the top, letting a large scoop of banana and chocolate ice-cream start to melt against his tongue. Even thought Sasuke had declined his offer, he could still feel the black eyes staring at the cone in front of his mouth.

"Are you sure, um, you don't want any?" Lee asked, raising a large eyebrow in question.

Sasuke once again shook his head, this time teeth crunching together. God he was hungry, and he could imagine the beautiful chocolate ice-cream melting against the heat of his tongue once he got home.

But…he continued to watch Lee eat his ice-cream.

"Sasuke-kun…" Lee swallowed a gloop of ice-cream, letting the cold cream slide down his throat. "You keep on staring at my ice-cream, are you really sure you don't want any?"

"No Lee, I don't want any" Sasuke lied through his teeth.

Lee gave him once last look, and finished off the ice-cream that he taken from the fridge. Truthfully he wondered why Sasuke would be interested in ice-cream at all, he was so…plain, why would someone like him…

Lee smiled and let a small pink wet tongue slip over his parted lips. "Mmmm tasted good, I love banana and chocolate" Lee said, wiping a bandaged hand over his lips. "Do you like any flavors Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stared a Lee, eyes flickering angrily. Not only had the boy eaten all the ice-cream, now he was assuming he actually liked ice-cream. He did, but that gave Lee no right to ask him what his favorite flavor was.

He wouldn't dare answer Lee, nope, he wouldn't even consider it. Not at all, it was totally out of the question.

"Chocolate and Banana"

Damn.

Lee could almost feel himself giggling, but he managed to stop himself by biting his lip softly, and leaning towards the table. Unfortunately it was pretty obvious he thought it was funny by his amused expression.

Sasuke glared, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't see what was so funny about him liking ice-cream, it wasn't like he was always cold and impassive, was it?

Okay maybe he was, but he would ignore that for the mean time.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, grinding his teeth.

Lee moved hands to his lips, and wiped across his mouth. The smiled hadn't left yet, even when Sasuke had sounded so angry. "Well, its you…saying that you like ice-cream" Lee felt his lips twitch as he mentioned 'the word'.

A scoff came from the black haired boy's mouth. "And how is me saying that I like Ice-cream-"Sasuke stopped talking as Lee's mouth turned in to a full fledged grin. "…Lee, you're terrible at not laughing."

Lee nodded, trying to calm the smile on his mouth. Perhaps Sasuke wasn't as bad guy as Naruto said him to be, anyone who liked ice-cream was worth been friends with! Strangely enough, Gai had actually told him that once.

Sasuke paused, then lowered his head on to his palm. Lee looked cute when he smiled and laughed. Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smirk come on to his face as he watch the ninja smile and laugh, not a 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you' one, a truly amused one.

"Hey, we should go and get ice cream more often" Sasuke suggested, voice going back to its usual cold tone.

Lee could feel his smile stretching wider; if that was possible. He moved his hands from the table and lifted one arm to give his signature good guy thumbs up, in return earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"I'd like that Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke resisted the urge to cover his ears as Lee proclaimed this loudly.

He gave small glace to lee, a wave and got up from his large wooden chair in front of the table. Lee waved back, looking cheerful as usual, as he exited the room and went out in to the fresh outside air.

Then there was a sudden bang, and the slam of a door.

"SASUKE-KUN! ILL MAKE SURE TO GET MORE BANNANA CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM FOR YOU WHEN YOU COME OVER NEXT TIME! YOSH!"

A few people that had been walking through the streets turned their heads to look at Sasuke, and the loud mouth spandex clad ninja that was yelling at the door. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he raised a clenched hand to his mouth to stop himself from grinding his teeth.

'I hope I don't regret this later…'

With that thought on his mind, he set off once again to go and find Kakashi… to ask him if he was still sane.

--


End file.
